Nemurihime
by Seracchi
Summary: Mungkin sebagian besar orang mengenal Akashi Seijuurou sebagai Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib, namun bagi Furihata Kouki, pemuda itu adalah Pangeran berkuda putih dalam mimpinya.


**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Apakah kau tahu kisah Putri Tidur?

Tepat sekali. Kisah yang itu, yang melibatkan tiga harapan peri dan kutukan jarum pintal di usia Sang Putri yang ke-enam belas. Kisah yang memaksa keturunan kerajaan diasingkan ke hutan pedalaman, hanya berkawan dengan binatang dan tiga peri yang menjelma manusia. Kisah mengenai mimpi-mimpi menghampiri kala malam menjelang, mimpi-mimpi mengenai siluet seorang Pangeran berkuda putih.

 _Once upon a dream_.

Meski ia perempuan saja bukan—sedang Tuan Putri tak terbantahkan berkelamin perempuan—tidak juga dikutuk dan diasingkan ke dalam hutan bersama tiga peri, tiada pun memiliki fisik menawan Sang Putri, namun mimpi-mimpi Pangeran berkuda putih itu nyata mengusik.

Contohnya saja pagi ini—atau subuh?—saat kelopak matanya melotot kaget akibat terbangun tiba-tiba. Sudah hampir satu bulan kejadian ini berulang. Katanya sebagian besar orang akan melupakan mimpi mereka saat bangun tidur lantas mengapa ia masih ingat? Ingat dengan jelas seakan mimpi itu nyata.

Pemuda itu—Pangeran mimpinya—menunggangi kuda putih seputih salju. Tak bermahkota namun aura darah biru yang memancar dari tubuh rampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia berdiri di balik pohon besar dan rindang, menatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Dalam setiap mimpinya, sepasang mata indah itu selalu menoleh menemukan matanya, menawan. Mereka bersitatap.

Kuda putih berhenti di depan pohon yang ia jadikan penghalang di antara mereka. Pemuda itu turun dari singgasananya dengan gerakan anggun, menghampiri tanpa sedetik pun melepas pandang. Ia hanya bisa diam mematung, terbuai, terhipnotis. Sebab sungguh sepasang mata itu benar indah. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana Sang Pangeran akan menangkup wajahnya, bibir mereka mendekat, jantungnya berdentum keras.

Kemudian ia akan terbangun dalam keadaan frustasi.

Pintu kamarnya didobrak membuka hingga ia reflek melompat di tempat tidurnya.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip dengannya berdiri menatap galak. Kakaknya. "Mau tidur sampai kapan, Kouki? Bukankah hari ini ada upacara pembukaan Winter Cup? Kaptenmu sudah menelepon terus sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ia berteriak, lupa sama sekali bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama Winter Cup yang amat dinanti. Gerakan buru-buru membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang mencium lantai namun ia tak peduli dan terus berlari ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Kak!?"

Amukan sang kakak terdengar sebagai jawaban dan ia yakin kepalanya pasti akan lebam bila ia tidak lebih dulu mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

 _Pangeran sialan_. Ia menggerutu. Gara-gara mimpi bodoh itu ia sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting baginya dan timnya. Namun toh wajahnya memerah juga mengingat mimpinya. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama menjomblo sampai mimpi nyaris dicium begitu. Oleh laki-laki pula!

Ah, hentikan. Peduli setan dengan Pangeran jadi-jadian itu. Kalau ia tidak secepatnya menyusul teman setimnya, ganti pelatih dan kaptennya yang akan mengamuk. Jujur saja, itu bukan hal yang ingin ia alami di hari pertama pertandingan bergengsi sekelas Winter Cup.

* * *

Syukurlah selamat.

Lambat sepersekian detik lagi saja akan membuat nyawanya melayang. Saat ini saja pelatihnya sudah tampak merah membara, menatapnya tajam-tajam. Ia bergidik.

"Maaf, Pelatih. Aku bangun kesiangan."

Gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai suara tawa. "Berani sekali kau bangun kesiangan di hari sepenting ini, Furihata- _kun_." Aura merah membara itu berubah hitam. "Dasar! Memangnya kau tidak tegang—"

Spontan ia menutupi wajah dengan lengan. Jaga-jaga kalau gadis itu menghajar kepalanya. Akan tetapi bahkan sebelum gadis itu selesai bicara, rekan setimnya sudah terlebih dahulu memotong. Ia mengerjap dan menatap pemain bayangan Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Pelatih." Tangan pemuda itu terangkat. "Boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

"HAH!?" Sorot setajam belati itu ganti menghunjam Kuroko. "Kau tidak dengar—"

"Aku dipanggil. Oleh Akashi- _kun_."

Meski banyak siswa berlalu lalang, tetap saja suasana di antara timnya terasa hening seketika. Dadanya sendiri entah mengapa berdesir mendengar nama itu diucap. Buru-buru ia menggeleng, melenyapkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

Pelatih mereka menghela napas pasrah. Bisa apa dia kalau sudah dihadapkan pada titah Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib? "Yah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Jangan lama-lama." Namun masalah sebenarnya baru datang setelah ucapan tadi. "Furihata- _kun_ , kau ikut pergi temani Kuroko - _kun_."

"Baik, Pelatih." Ia mengerjap. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Membelalak. "EEEEEHHHHH?"

Kepalanya akhirnya dihajar juga. "Hukuman karena bangun kesiangan. Tugasmu ikut pergi bukan hanya menemani Kuroko- _kun_ tapi juga mengamati seperti apa Generasi Para Ajaib. Mengerti?"

Ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengolah apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa ling lung. Menyadari ia akan menemui Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib membuat hatinya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Tapi… _kenapa_?

* * *

Apa kau tahu kisah Putri Tidur?

Seorang Putri yang di hari kelahirannya semua orang bersukacita, mempersembahkan segala yang terbaik yang bisa dipersembahkan. Doa-doa dan harapan-harapan dari bangsawan pun rakyat jelata, manusia pun para peri, raksasa pun kaum kerdil. Agar Sang Putri mendapatkan yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Rambut yang bersinar keemasan, bibir merah bunga mawar, kulit langsat sehalus satin.

Belakangan ini ia sering bercermin dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya pasrah. Rambutnya cokelat kusam, bibir pucat kurang warna, kulit kasar dengan jari kapalan. Ia menggerutu. Apa rahasia Kise Ryouta hingga bisa tetap mempertahankan penampilan menawan dengan segala kesibukan sebagai pemain basket yang menguras stamina? Ah, bahkan kalau dipikir lagi pemuda itu lebih menyerupai Putri Tidur ketimbang dirinya.

"Itu memang sudah kewajiban Kise- _kun_ untuk merawat diri sebagai model."

Ia tersentak, menoleh ke samping. Mata biru Kuroko meliriknya sekilas. "Apa?"

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. "Kau barusan tanya apa rahasia penampilan menawan Kise- _kun_."

Wajahnya memerah. Memalukan! Ia sudah menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sadar.

"Kujawab bahwa Kise- _kun_ punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model."

Ia tertawa canggung, meraba tengkuknya. "Ah, ya kudengar seperti itu. Benar-benar membuat iri orang lain, bukan begitu, Kuroko? Hahaha."

Pemain bayangan itu tampak berpikir keras. "Sejujurnya aku tidak merasa demikian." Mata biru itu kembali menatapnya, kali ini lebih lama. "Furihata- _kun_ ingin berpenampilan seperti Kise- _kun_?"

Eh? Ia sendiri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa ia ingin berpenampilan seperti Kise? Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir merawat penampilan itu pasti tidak mudah dan akan merepotkan. Ia sendiri bukan tipe orang yang betah merias diri berlama-lama setiap hari.

"Aku—"

"Kau membawa pengasuh, Tetsu?"

Mereka berdua menoleh agak terkejut.

"Bukankah Mine- _chin_ juga membawa Sa- _chin_?"

Dua pemilik suara tadi kemudian berdebat kecil. Ia hanya bisa diam memerhatikan. Kakinya berhenti di tempat sedang Kuroko terus melangkah mendekati anak tangga. Ia tahu maniknya pasti bergerak liar, menyapu satu demi satu siswa yang berkumpul di anak tangga tersebut. Hawa dingin menyelimuti tengkuknya. Inikah Generasi Para Ajaib? Aura mereka sungguh di level yang bertingkat-tingkat jauhnya di atas siswa lain.

"Akashi- _cchi_ yang meminta kita berkumpul, tapi dia juga yang telat- _ssu_."

Gerutuan pemuda pirang yang ia kenal sebagai Kise Ryouta terdengar. Pemuda yang sempat ia sejajarkan dengan Putri Tidur. Mata cokelatnya membola kagum melihat betapa terawatnya penampilan si model. Mungkin ia bisa meminta Kise mengajarkannya cara merawat—

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Uwah.

Bulu kuduknya meremang parah. Perutnya melilit dan jantungnya jumpalitan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak di kala pemilik suara yang terkenal sebagai Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib itu mengabsen rekan-rekan di masa lampau. Saat itu pula mata Sang Kapten memutuskan untuk berhenti di matanya. Mereka bertukar pandang.

Napasnya tercekat. Pupil matanya melebar.

Semua orang mungkin mengenal pemuda berambut magenta itu sebagai Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib namun selama satu bulan terakhir Furihata Kouki mengenal pemuda itu sebagai Pangeran berkuda putih yang muncul dalam mimpinya dan—nyaris—mencium bibirnya.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_.

"O- _Ouji-sama_ —Pangeran…."

Untungnya bisikan itu terlalu pelan untuk dapat terdengar. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mempermalukan diri dengan memanggil pemuda bersurai magenta itu dengan sebutan Pangeran.

Akan tetapi sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang merasa syok. Agaknya Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib itu juga mengenalinya sebab pemuda itu belum juga mengalihkan pandang. Anggota yang lain mulai saling menatap bingung dan curiga.

"Akashi?" Pemuda yang berkacamata mencoba memanggil.

 _Akashi_ , ia membatin. _Namanya Akashi_.

Barulah ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga mendekatinya, ia sadar bahwa mata indah yang selalu menatapnya dalam mimpi itu merah semerah rambut pemuda itu. Ketika jarak di antara mereka berkurang lagi, mau tak mau tatapannya jatuh pada bibir Sang Pangeran mimpi. Bibir yang tak pernah berhasil menyentuh bibirnya.

Wajahnya memanas menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia memutus kontak mata mereka.

Akashi berhenti satu anak tangga di atasnya. Bertanya, "Apa kau dan aku pernah bertemu?"

"Eh?"

"Rasanya aku mengenalmu."

Jantungnya berdentum. Ritme yang tadinya teratur kini kacau. Oh, betapa ia ingin menjawab mereka memang pernah bertemu. Dalam mimpi.

"Tidak mungkin, Akashi. Sekolahmu di Kyoto, pengasuh Tetsu ini di Tokyo." Pemuda yang berkulit paling gelap di antara mereka menjawab malas.

Pemuda itu mengerjap. "Pengasuh Kuroko?"

"Dia teman setimku, Akashi- _kun_. Namanya Furihata Kouki." Pemuda bayangan itu menoleh padanya. "Furihata- _kun_ , ini mantan Kapten Teikou dan sekarang Kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Ia menundukkan wajah dan menggumamkan kalimat _senang bertemu denganmu_ meski ia lebih merasa gugup daripada senang.

Perasaan yang sejak tadi bercokol dalam dadanya ini… _apa namanya_?

* * *

Usai pertandingan pertama Winter Cup yang dimenangkan oleh timnya, ia pergi ke wastafel terdekat guna membasuh wajah. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena toh ia tidak berkeringat. Ia hanya pemain cadangan dan tadi ia pun tidak turun ke lapangan. Hanya saja ia merasa perlu menjauhkan diri dari rekan timnya, perlu membasuh wajah untuk menenangkan diri juga untuk berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa Pangeran dalam mimpinya menjelma menjadi Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib? Dipikir jutaan kali pun rasanya tidak masuk akal. Ia memutar mata. Mungkin ia hanya salah mengingat.

"Furihata?"

Tubuhnya membeku. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar suara itu tadi pagi namun ia takkan pernah bisa melupakannya. Suara Pangeran mimpinya.

"Kau benar Furihata?"

Ia menoleh. Mata mereka—lagi-lagi—bertatapan. "B-Benar."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat baginya yang sedang berusaha meluruskan pikiran.

"Selamat telah memenangkan pertandingan pertama."

Ia berjengit. Benar-benar terlalu dekat! "K-Kau juga sama."

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk waktu yang terasa sangat lama baginya. "Furihata, apa kau percaya kalau kukatakan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya… di dalam mimpi?"

Demi Dewa Matahari. Apakah Akashi juga memimpikannya? Oh, astaga. Ia terlalu sibuk gelagapan hingga melewatkan seringai si pemuda bersurai magenta.

"Kau juga mengalaminya. Mimpi itu."

Tubuhnya bergerak panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memberitahu semuanya pada Akashi? Tapi mimpi itu berakhir dengan tidak senonoh! Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa ia bermimpi Pangeran berkuda putih yang mirip dengan Akashi hendak menciumnya?

"Kau tahu, mimpi itu selalu membuatku kesal."

"Eh?"

"Karena tidak pernah selesai. Sedangkan aku sangat ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya."

Ia melirik pemuda di hadapannya ragu-ragu. Akashi ingin tahu kelanjutan mimpi mereka? Tapi bukankah mimpi itu selalu berakhir di—wajahnya memerah. Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya mimpi mereka berbeda. Sudah pasti berbeda karena bila mimpi mereka sama itu tandanya Akashi ingin menci—tidak mungkin.

Jemari ramping itu meraih wajahnya. Kalau saja kakinya tidak membeku, ia sudah melompat mundur sejauh mungkin. Namun kondisinya saat itu persis seperti di dalam mimpi. Ia hanya bisa diam tertawan oleh manik magenta yang indah milik Akashi.

"Wajahmu merah." Akashi berucap pelan. "Berarti kau mengerti maksud ucapanku."

Reflek matanya menatap ke bawah, ke bibir Pangeran mimpinya yang kini tersenyum.

"Arah pandangmu itu… kau memang mengerti maksudku."

Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan tatap dari bibir Akashi, salah tingkah karena terpergok memandangi bibir pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyangka ia sebegitu nekat.

"Tidakkah kau juga penasaran akan kelanjutan mimpi kita, Furihata?"

 _Mimpi kita_. Jantungnya sudah bersalto ria bagai orang bodoh mendengar dua kata itu.

"Aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Pada saat itu juga saat Akashi meraih pinggangnya mendekat, ia merasa stadium olahraga di belakang mereka menghilang, lenyap diganti oleh pepohonan dalam hutan yang hijau. Ia bahkan melihat kuda putih berjalan mondar mandir tak jauh dari mereka sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi mana mimpi mana kenyataan. Bersama Akashi, segalanya bagai mimpi jadi nyata.

Ia merasakan embusan napas Akashi di wajahnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian sentuhan yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Dadanya sesak. Inikah kelanjutan mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya sebulan terakhir? Di luar kesadaran, lengannya terkait di belakang leher Akashi, jemari menyelip di antara surai magenta yang halus.

Ah—ia mendesah—ini kenyataan.

Hangat tubuh Akashi nyata, halus surai magenta Akashi nyata, bibir yang bergerak melumat dan menghisap bibirnya itu nyata.

"…."

Bisikan Akashi hanya diperuntukkan untuk mereka berdua. Satu kata yang membuat senyumnya mengembang lebar.

" _I know you_ —Aku mengenalmu, Akashi. Pangeran yang menunggangi kuda putih." Ia balas berbisik, agak sulit karena Akashi memanjakan bibirnya dalam kecupan-kecupan manis. " _Once upon a dream_ —Dalam sebuah mimpi."

Kata yang diperuntukkan Akashi untuknya.

 _Nemurihime_ —Putri Tidur.

Mungkin mulai saat ini mimpi-mimpi itu takkan datang sebab ia bukan lagi Putri Tidur. Ia sudah terbangun oleh ciuman cinta sejatinya.

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do._

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Maaf kalau OOC ya. Sejak kecil saya penggemar film Disney dan _Sleeping Beauty_ adalah film Putri Disney terfavorit saya. Lalu saya udah baca tamat manga Kurobasu tapi baru sekarang nonton season 2  & 3 nya jadi saya lagi-lagi dibuat menggila oleh kegantengan absolut Akashi. Apalagi background song game Rakuzan vs Shutoku pas Akashi pakai Emperor Eye itu—asdfghjkl mengacaukan mental asli ganteng banget Akashi gak nahan! Feromonnya itu lho!**

 **Sepertinya selanjutnya saya mau buat fic edisi Putri Disney lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


End file.
